This core provides analytical chemistry support to all four research cores. The core has extensive state of the art analytical equipment that supports a wide variety of organic and inorganic chemical analysis and an array of sophisticated instrumentation for use by Center members. This facility core offers combined high performance liquid chromatographs/mass spectrometers, gas chromatographs/Fourier transformed infrared spectrometer, inductively coupled plasma-mass spectrometer (ICP/MS), ion chromatographs (IC), supercritical fluid extraction systems, ultra fast UV/VIS spectrophotometers, gas chromatographs, stable isotope gas chromatograph/mass spectrometer, fluorescence spectrometer, high resolution mass spectrometers, and flame atomic absorption spectrometers. It provides Center members with analysis of inorganic and organic contaminants in air, water, soil, food and tissue, biological fluids and hair. This facility core is essential to the Centers efforts to conduct studies on the transport and fate of chemicals in the environment, assessing human exposures environmental contaminants and assessing their dose and resulting effects. New analytical equipment has been recently acquired to enhance and extend the core?s capabilities. The stated purpose of the core is to provide chemical analysis expertise and instrumentation for Center members. This core accomplishes this goal by providing a variety of services to the research cores, some of which including: consultations on analysis objectives, data interpretation and sampling protocols; maintenance and modification of instruments; training on instrument use; conducting sample analysis; quality assurance; and, methods development.